


Sit on my lap and look pretty,

by checkeredstripes



Series: Some good shags between Alpha Zuko and Omega Sokka [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Zuko (Avatar), Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Cock Warming, Copious Amount of Slick, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, No Beta, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Sokka (Avatar), Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Slight Dom/Sub, Slight size kink if you squint, Squirting, Top Zuko, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering, theyshag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkeredstripes/pseuds/checkeredstripes
Summary: Sokka was insatiable, always needing to disturb Zuko.By the end of it, Zuko was the insatiable one.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Some good shags between Alpha Zuko and Omega Sokka [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024699
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	Sit on my lap and look pretty,

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, sorry this took so long. As always this is unbeta'd and if there is any mistakes please let me know and i'll change it.
> 
> This is part of the same universe as "I know, baby, I know" and part of the series? idk just porn :)

It wasn’t that Zuko didn’t want to fuck Sokka, it was just that he’s busy. You know, all this firelord stuff and copious amounts of paperwork- signing things off about this and that. And believe me, Zuko so desperately wanted to bury himself in that sweet little cunt, all sopping wet and sweet smelling, to fuck Sokka into the mattress so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk the next day but alas there was just too much paper work to be done. 

But Sokka.

Sokka in all his beautiful glory, whining and wailing about how empty he was inside without his Zuko, his alpha, had started to grind his covered mound against Zuko’s thigh from where he was sitting against said alpha’s lap. Sokka in just  **_Zuko’s_ ** over-sized shirt, face flushed and hair down, hands desperately clutching onto his alpha. His nose was buried in Zuko’s scent gland, getting high off such a musky and empowering smell whilst his hips grinded continually with the occasional twitches formed from the rough fabric dragging against his clit. Sokka mouthed against his alphas scent gland, lightly murmuring pleads into the mating mark he himself put on, he started to get high just off the scent. He was just so insatiable.

“Pleasee Zuko, hng, just this once okay? And then you can do all the paperwork you want?” 

He’s heard this come out of Sokka way too many times to count, and there were plenty of ways to handle this. For one he could always just fuck him into exhaustion, plowing him deep into the mattress until Sokka’s barely coherent and on the verge of passing out, or he could tie him up and stick of vibrator up him till Sokka comes and comes and comes. He could also just ignore the omega on his lap and let him get himself off but that always meant Sokka would keep whining and Zuko would eventually throw him to the bed and fuck the living daylights out of him. Either way, Sokka wins- like always.

There is a thing that Zuko loves to do, he loves to make Sokka wait and with him being firelord- Sokka has to do a lot of waiting already but what can a little more waiting do? Besides, Zuko loves breaking Sokka down into little tiny pieces, and constructing him back up again in the way only he knows. 

The alpha looks down at the squirming watertribe omega on his lap, dropping the pen to grasp onto the back of Sokka’s neck, drawing him closer. With his other hand, he gripped onto Sokka’s waist, slowly thumbing the oversized tunic up, as he buried his nose in his omega’s soft brown locks. The scent was enthralling, his absolute favourite scent in the world- vanilla with the soft hint of cinnamon and now it was all over the room- wrapping around the pair. With the thumbing action at his waist Sokka looks up and his deep blue eyes meet a pair of golden honey ones.

His breath hitches, he can smell the heavy arousal from Zuko and he can’t seem to take his eyes away from the alpha. As Zuko leans in, Sokka can’t help but think yes, finally he’s getting what he wants and just like that, the air gets thicker. Their lips finally touch and what started out as an innocent peck became messy and rough in just a blink of an eye, as they kissed, Zuko’s hand slid up from Sokka’s waist to his shoulder blades- massaging Sokka’s own scent gland. Which resulted in a heavy gush of slick filling up in Sokka’s pants, causing the omega to try and clench his legs together with Zuko’s own two legs still in between. 

It was going well but Zuko stopped, his lips a breath away from Sokka’s. With a confused whimper, Sokka tried to chase his husband’s lips before stopping and starting to stare questionably into Zuko’s eyes. A hand came up to his chin, keeping his head where Zuko wanted it to be, slowly caressing the spit covered lips with a thumb.

Zuko smirked, a dangerous thing. And started to take off Sokka’s slick soaked pants, and slightly unbuttoning his own too. 

Sokka whined needily, why won’t his alpha go faster? He rubbed his face into Zuko’s neck, gently biting him as his pants slipped off. This could go two ways, he could either actually get fucked or have his alpha just help him change, however neither of the two would happen. Instead, Zuko had a brilliant plan to make Sokka wait and then fuck him into the mattress when he’s least expecting it. Or he could make him work for it.

As the pants slipped off, he held Sokka by the small of his back and slipped a finger between his folds- not yet into his winking hole but far enough so he could feel it. And my god, it was just  **_so_ ** wet, the slick was non stop- Zuko could eat the omega out like a 5 course meal and the slick would never run out. 

“Please! Please! Please, Zuko!” 

Sokka gasped out, throwing his head back and wanting nothing more than Zuko plunging into him. The alpha smirked even more as he slipped his full finger in, pumping it in and out of the fluttering walls- causing Sokka wail in pleasure once more. One finger soon became two, two soon became three and since Sokka was insatiable- and Zuko just loved to make him wait- a fourth was added in and soon enough, Zuko’s fingers were dripping all over. Now four fingers were mandatory, and maybe its genetics or maybe all alphas are like this (Sokka doesn’t know, he’d only ever been with Zuko) but four fingers were absolutely mandatory when stretching Sokka out because Zuko was just that big. He was long and thick and it hit all of Sokka’s right spaces without any issue at all, his cock was long enough that it could breach into the opening of his cervix whenever he was in heat and big enough that when the knot came it made Sokka cum so hard, his eyes roll to the back off his head and more often than not pass out. 

His fingers were still not enough, Sokka wanted more and more. He wanted Zuko’s cock, his knot filling him up and up- never to be empty again. He wants so much more yet his alpha keeps denying. He feels Zuko’s calloused fingers press against that intimate spot in him, rubbing it and sending sparks all over. Zuko smirks as he feels Sokka’s body lock, hugging his fingers as his walls twitch erratically and a gush of sugary wetness slid down his arm. 

“Oh my god, Zuko please!” Sokka was whimpering, the aftershocks of his orgasm rippling through him. His shoulders were still twitching when he burrowed his head into the crook of Zuko’s shoulder, burying himself in the saturated, heavenly scent. Zuko, the man in question, did not answer and only in return, started scenting the omega in his lap.

Sokka’s whimpers only got louder as Zuko removed his fingers, whining that he was so empty inside and begging for that thick knot. The alpha merely ignored him and instead gripped onto his waist, for sure leaving hand shaped bruises that Sokka would admire in the morning, to sink that wet heat down onto his cock. As he did so, Sokka threw his head back and moaned so loudly that Zuko had to muffle him with a filthy kiss that was more spit and tongue than anything else. As Sokka sat down, he had the most content smile on his face, eyes dazed and so full of lust directed at his alpha that Zuko couldn’t wait to demolish. His omega nuzzled into the crook of his neck, licking and mouthing at the scent gland again as his happy scent filled the air.

However, that joy was soon shattered as he realised Zuko just carried on with his work. Ignoring the writhing omega in his lap, ignoring his precious omega and instead doing paperwork that could be done  _ after  _ a good, rough fucking Sokka knew he deserved. Instead he was forced to sit there, a massive cock in him and wait till his husband was done. And by god was Sokka impatient, he was writhing and rocking, doing all sorts to get his husband's attention. 

“Zuko please, why won’t you fuck me?”

There were tears in his blue eyes, collecting there like the coast of a sea, he was beautiful. However, all Zuko did was ignore him. He continued to work yet teased him even more by pumping more pheromones in the air and ever so slightly shifting upwards so that his cock thrusted up lightly- not hard enough that it gave satisfaction but hard enough it was felt. Sokka’s cunt was pulsing around his cock, wanting friction and getting all types of it and none at the same time, and gushing fountains of slick around the cock. Zuko’s lap was practically soaked. But he didn’t mind, Sokka was his omega after all.

It felt like an eternity had passed, which was actually physically possible but Sokka couldn’t exactly think with his state like this, when Zuko finally finished his paperwork. But by the time he had, the omega’s eyes were hazy and unfocused. This was what Zuko loved the most, edging Sokka on till he couldn’t physically be here and instead float up to the clouds. He loved the hazy and distorted look in his lover’s eyes and what he loved most of all was when he’d snapped his hips upwards with a sharp thrust add dispel that haziness- causing Sokka to immediately orgasm. He wasn’t going to do that though, not today, instead he was going to remove the omega speared on his cock and lay him on the bed. Face down, ass up- the way they both liked it.

And so he did, yet Sokka had not noticed till his face was unceremoniously shoved into the bed. The omega jolted and a stream of slick had trailed down his thighs. Sokka whined, letting Zuko know that he was ready for the fucking about to come but received no verbal answer. Instead just two thick fingers shoved right into him with no warning. The fingers hit him in the right spot, the same spot Zuko always hits- the one that makes him see stars and literal heaven. With just two fingers, Zuko had managed to make Sokka cum again for the umpteenth time and my god was he gorgeous. Back arched so beautifully, ice blue eyes rolled to the back of his head and his shoulders shook with over stimulation whilst his thighs twitched and shuddered and even so with more than enough slick flooding down his thighs his body didn’t seem to get the message and would rather soak the mattress. God, he was so lucky to have such a filthy and breathtaking mate. 

By the time Zuko had four fingers shoved into that ridiculously tight cunt, Sokka had orgasmsed too many times- perks of being an omega i guess. Poor thing was so exhausted already, trembling thighs and dazed eyes- yet the need to be filled and fucked to the brim was still there. Without his usually smart and quick witted brain to help him speak, Sokka was left to whine at Zuko when he pulled his fingers out.

“I know my pretty baby, you're so pretty aren’t you? Look at your cute little cunt”

The alpha grinned, and deviously used his slick covered hand to thumb against the lips of his cunt, almost breaching in but not just yet. His thumb trailed down to the clit, grounding harshly against the hard little nub. Just to mess with Sokka even after all his orgasms, he was being a bit cheeky today- always distracting Zuko from work.

“Zuko! Ahh please! I want your cock, please!?”

It took Sokka an incredible amount of focus to get the words out, with shaking arms he tried to push himself up from where his face was smothered into the pillows to look back into those golden eyes he loves so much. As he turned he embedded the vision into his head- his alpha with his all tousled up, different to his prim and proper fire lord hairstyle, with sweat practically burning into steam and the red flush over his cheeks. God he was so handsome.

But Zuko didn’t let Sokka stare for long, he gripped onto the omega’s silk skin hips and dragged him back until Zuko’s back was against the bed with Sokka right on his lap. Sokka’s hand automatically placed themselves on the broad expanse of the alpha’s chest, slipping upwards due to the amount of sweat. 

“W-wait, Zuko i thought you were going to fuck me?” 

“You were so impatient when I tried to do my paperwork, you wanted it that much. I'm sure you can do it yourself now.”

Zuko smirked at him, eyes glinting into his blue ones as if to say ‘ _ I dare you to object and we’ll see what happens _ ’. He placed his big hands against Sokka’s hips and lifted him onto his cock, then paused, he looked up at the omega and raised his eyebrow at him.

“Go on then.”

The omega’s face was sinful, he bit his bottom lip as he was lowered onto the massive, thick cock and tears welled up in his eyes. His alpha was so cruel. Begrudgingly, Sokka used his quivering hands to lift himself up- Zuko’s calloused hands never leaving his hips- and slammed himself back down. 

Droplets of slick were everywhere, in the bed, on their thighs and all over Sokka. 

The strenuous riding went on, each up and down movement of Sokka’s hips made him shake all over but he was tethering the edge. Each slam of his hips made his orgasm get closer but he couldn’t make that rough thrust which pushed him over the edge. Instead, as Zuko’s knot got bigger, Sokka’s hips got weaker.

It got to the point where Sokka’s hips faltered and he was slammed down to Zuko’s cock but he had no strength and instead slipped down to Zuko’s neck. Nosing at his scent gland with tears glistening his face.

“Please, Zuko, I can’t. Help me please!” Sokka gasped out, bathing in the spicy scent Zuko was emitting. 

Yet again he received no answer nor warning, all he got was the tighter grip on his hips before he was shoved onto his back and roughly pounded into. Zuko’s cock never left his sweet cunt and all Sokka could do was coke on a moan and hold onto his alpha’s arm for dear life. 

Every thrust was delivered with enough power to rock the bed each time, each thrust hit his g-spot dead on and caused a symphony of stars to wash over him. He could feel the engorging knot at the base of Zuko’s cock and he practically salivated at the pressure of it outside his cunt.

As the pace got faster and rougher, Sokka got louder and wetter, he was crying now, Pathetic sobs that wailed throughout the room as he threw his head back to try and catch his breath between the belligerent lovemaking and his sobbing. He was so,  _ so  _ close to the last orgasm, his body tried to tempt his lover to fuck even harder- spurting stream after stream of slick every time the knot would almost catch. 

Zuko looked down at his omega, his hips still jet hammering into Sokka’s cunt. His omega was gorgeous, blooms of purple all over his collarbones and all up his neck. Good- they’ll know who Sokka belongs to. His eyes trailed over to the mating mark, which bonded them for life and a hot flash of possessiveness flew through him. Continuing his rough fucking- though his hips stuttered as they neared his orgasm-, he bent down and bit into the claim. Successfully making Sokka squirt out even more cum untouched as he shoved his knot in him.

The warmth of the cum filling up his womb bloomed all over his body, his cunt and his mating mark throbbed deliciously as he squeezed down onto the abundant knot lodged in him. As Zuko laid near his scent gland, Sokka’s hand trailed up from the alpha’s shoulders to play with the hair behind his ears. Twirling the strands along his fingers and occasionally giving them a tug when Zuko bit too hard when decorating the omega’s neck with more hickies and bites.

As Sokka closes his eyes to savour the feeling of his alpha’s sharp teeth, he bathes in his afterglow surrounded by their mixed scent and his alpha.

His eyes flashed open abruptly when he felt a thumb circling his clit and a smirk nuzzling his neck.


End file.
